15 Jaar Sesamstraat
This soundtrack album for Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was produced by Weton Wesgram WSP in 1991. 15 Jaar Sesamstraat (15 Years of Sesamstraat) is a special anniversary collection of the best songs from previous albums. The album was also released on cassette. Tracklist * 01. Sesamstraat Thema (Sesamstraat Theme) - The Kids * 02. Ernie Moet In Bad (Ernie Has To Take A Bath) - Bert and Ernie * 03. Troeteleendje (Rubber Duckie) - Ernie * 04. Er Is Maar Een Pino (There's Only One Pino) - Pino * 05. Zeven Dagen Heeft Een Week (Seven Days Has A Week) - Pino and the Kids * 06. Pluizig En Blauw (Fuzzy And Blue) - Grover and Cookie Monster (and Herry) * 07. Geef Mij Maar Een Zacht Gekookt Koekje (Breakfast Time) - Cookie Monster and Ernie * 08. Trots Op Mij (P-R-I-D-E) - Grover * 09. De Ballade Van Oscar Mopperkont (The Ballad Of Oscar The Grouch) - Bert, Ernie, Oscar and Grover * 10. Stinkie Stankie (Swamp Mushy Muddy) - Oscar and choir * 11. Troeteldier (Transylvanian Love Call) - Countess and Count Von Count * 12. Jouw Cijfer Bert (Six) - Bert and Ernie * 13. Ik Vergeet Het Nooit (I'll Never Forget The Day We First Met) - Forgetful Jones and Clementine * 14. Hij Had Nog Niet Ontbeten (He Didn't Have His Breakfast) - Forgetful Jones and Clementine * 15. Bert en Ernie (Bert and Ernie) - Bert and Ernie * 16. Rijm (Rhyme) - Gerard (Frank is erratively credited) * 17. Twee Dikke Vriendjes (Two Close Friends) - Pino and Ieniemienie * 18. De Wals Van Graaf Tel (I Love A Waltz) - Count Von Count * 19. Tijgerjacht (Tiger Hunt) - Ernie * 20. Logeren (Staying Over) - Tommie and Ieniemienie * 21. De Smakverberger (The Smacking Hider) - Tommie, Ieniemienie and Sien * 22. Er Zijn Heel Veel Dingen Die Ik Niet Begrijp (There Are Many Things I Don't Understand) - Tommie * 23. Het Mooist Om Mee Te Spelen Is Een Doos (A Box Is The Most Fun To Play With) - Pino * 24. Net Alsof (Pretend) - Bert, Ernie and Tommie * 25. Op Reis (Going For A Ride) - Bert, Tommie and Ernie * 26. Het Tekenlied (The Drawing Song) - Bert and Ernie * 27. Sterke Verhalen (Silly Stories) - Piet, Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino * 28. Naar Het Strand (To The Beach) - Piet, Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino * 29. De Lepel En De Pan (Clink Clank) - Bert and Ernie * 30. Opruimen (Put It Away) - Bert and Ernie Cast * Doris Baaten as the Countess * Sien Diels as Sien * Bill Van Dijk as Clementine * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Piet Hendriks as Piet * Gerard Kuster as Gerard * Stef van der Linden as Tommie (tracks 25 and 26) * Erik J. Meijer as Pino * Peter Piekos as Cookie Monster and Herry * Sjef Poort as Oscar (track 10) and Forgetful Jones * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie, Count Von Count and Oscar (track 9) * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie Category: Dutch Records Category: Sesamstraat Albums